


The Body is a Temple

by vamplover82



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Challenge Response, Hand Job, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-27
Updated: 2007-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank decides that moderation and control of his body is the key to his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body is a Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Written for the sins and virtues challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/profile)[**mychemicaltest**](http://community.livejournal.com/mychemicaltest/).

Frank had never really been one to buy into the whole 'body is a temple' thing. But lately, as he got sick once again, Frank thought that maybe he should reevaluate that. He thought that maybe if he took better care of himself, he'd have a better chance of staying healthy.

So, when a two week break from touring came up, Frank decided that it would be the perfect time to change his lifestyle. The first few days were, of course, spent resting up, so that he could recover from whatever the hell illness he had (and he really _didn't_ know what it was, since he hated seeing doctors). By the third day, he felt well enough to start planning his changes.

The key, he decided, was going to be doing things in moderation. That meant adding a few things, like a short amount of exercise every day, taking a multi-vitamin, a couple more hours of sleep a night. It also meant getting rid of some things. The excess of junk food he always seemed to eat, his quick temper, jacking off so often, getting drunk.

He knew at least some of that was bound to make him feel better, even if he still did end up getting sick pretty often. Frank was pretty confident he could pull it off, too, especially since he had a week and a half to get it under control before he had to deal with the temptations he was sure would come with seeing the other guys again.

So, Frank cleaned out most of his junk food and got healthier stuff, and he gave all of his hard alcohol to Ray. He also got himself a book on calming techniques and a calendar to keep track of his masturbation and exercising. Yeah, that was a little…weird, but he figured he could get used to it. After awhile, the calendar probably wouldn't even be necessary anymore, anyway.

By the time Frank had to meet up with the others to get back on the road, he was doing pretty well with keeping to the changes he'd made. All was good for the first couple of weeks; Frank didn't bring his new lifestyle up, and no one seemed to notice. Of course, he wasn't really surprised when they finally did notice, after his third week of turning down most junk food and alcohol when they were all just relaxing together.

"Dude, aren't you hungry?" Mikey asked Frank after he'd refused chips for the second time that night.

"Well, yeah actually," Frank said, getting up to go get a pear once he'd decided he wanted something.

When he got back, they were all just looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"What?" he asked, with a mouthful of pear.

"What's with all the fruit and vegetables lately? Seems like all you ever eat," Bob remarked.

"Yeah, seriously. And man, if I didn't see you drinking a beer every once in awhile, I'd swear that you'd gone the same way as Gerard," Ray added.

"Well," Frank considered his words as he finished the bite he had in his mouth, "it's part of my new lifestyle."

The others just looked at him, and he knew he would have to go into more detail.

"I figured maybe I'd be healthier if I tried to clean up my act a little. You know…less junk food, anger, jacking off, and alcohol; more healthy food, exercise, and sleep." Frank continued to munch on his pear as he watched the others let what he had said sink in.

"And you really think this is gonna help you?" Bob asked skeptically.

"Sure do. I feel better already," Frank replied.

"How does jacking off _less_ make you feel _better_?" Trust Gerard to ask the blunt question.

"It's part of this whole moderation thing I've got going. I figure if I keep my biggest vices in check, it'll be for the better. So just…let me do my thing."

"Whatever," Mikey finally said, and the other three nodded their heads in agreement. And that was the end of the conversation.

 

**********

 

Later, though, Frank began to suspect that maybe it wasn't really the end of the conversation. At first, he'd thought nothing of it when Gerard had tried to get him to stay up late a few nights. He knew that Gerard had trouble sleeping sometimes and figured the other man would just find someone else to bother when Frank didn't give in.

Frank began to get suspicious, however, when Gerard started trying to get him to go out for fast food when he _knew_ Frank was planning to exercise. It was absolutely confirmed, though, when Ray and Bob took him out to a bar and tried to get him drunk, but ended getting themselves drunk instead. They finally spilled the beans, saying it was all Gerard's idea.

"But why would he want to do that?" Frank had asked in confusion.

"Dunno," was all either of them would say about it, so Frank figured he'd just have to ask Gerard. That is, until Gerard started in on trying to piss him off.

At first, it was just little stuff, like stealing his soap so he had to go buy more. He really hated using anyone else's soap. Frank had actually been doing really well with keeping his temper down. So it was fucking irritating when Gerard tried to undermine that.

Frank decided that the best way to get back at Gerard would be to not get mad about anything he did. Even when Gerard ended up breaking his cell phone, Frank managed not to get visibly mad. Sure, he was angry, but he just bought a new (and expensive) phone with Gerard's credit card. After that, the attempts to provoke Frank's anger stopped. That left Frank feeling pretty complacent; he had kept to his convictions even though Gerard had tried to get to him.

The one thing that Frank was having problems with was the jerking off. It was really fucking hard (no pun intended) to keep it down to only a few times a week. Which was how he ended up standing in a Starbucks bathroom, jerking off even though he knew someone could come in at any minute.

Yeah, Frank had sort of fallen prey to the 'shake it three times, and you're playing with yourself' thing, as stupid as that sounded. He just couldn't seem to help it that day, and he was almost glad when he heard the door open.

He immediately removed his hand from his dick and quickly zipped up his pants, even if it _was_ perfectly obvious what he had been doing. Luckily, it was just Gerard, who Frank was already used to being embarrassed in front of. Frank changed his mind about the lucky part, though, as soon as Gerard started talking.

"And what are we doing in here, _Frank_? Surely it's not what it looks like." Gerard gave him a pointed look.

"You know damn well it is," Frank replied. "And I'll be going now."

"Aw, but Frankie, you aren't finished yet," Gerard said, stepping between Frank and the door. "And getting off is so much fun." Gerard emphasized the word fun by grabbing Frank's dick through his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frank asked in a much squeakier voice than he intended, trying to move away.

"Gerard, this isn't a good ideuhhh…" He tried again, trailing off as Gerard worked his hand into Frank's pants and underwear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gerard asked rhetorically, moving so he was behind Frank, without letting go of his dick.

And when Gerard started moving his hand up and down slowly, Frank promptly forgot about his objections. It only took about fifteen seconds of this before Frank felt like he was ready to come. Seconds later, Gerard's other hand moved down to rub Frank's balls, and then he _did_ come. All over Gerard's hand.

Gerard slowly pulled his hands out of Frank's pants, washing them as Frank zipped and buttoned his pants again. He was out of the bathroom before Frank could say anything. When they got back to the bus, however, all bets were off. Frank pulled Gerard to the back, ignoring the other three guys.

"Gerard, _why_ did you jerk me off in the bathroom of a Starbucks, and _why_ have you been trying to get me back into my old habits?" Frank was trying to keep his cool, and he thought he was doing pretty well, showing just a hint of strain in his voice.

"Well, I just…"

Frank glared.

"I don't want the guy I love to disappear. You've changed so many things in your life."

Frank softened a bit at that. "Gerard, I'm still the same guy. I did these things to make _me_ feel better. It's not like I changed my personality or anything. And besides, I didn't stop anything completely; I just cut back on my worst vices."

His lips curled into a small smirk. "However, I could _probably_ be persuaded to let up on the…sexual gratification thing. You know, if someone tried hard enough."

"Hmm, I wonder where we could find someone like that." Gerard chuckled.

And it was a good half a day before they left the back of the bus.


End file.
